leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JohnRiddle/Charlotte - The Time Scemer
|ad_base = 52 |ad_lvl = 3 |ap_base = 20 |as_base = 0.625 |as_lvl = 2.88 |arm_base = 13.5 |arm_lvl = 3.4 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 1.5 |ms = 310 }} Abilities * Passive - Clockwork Blade - Charlotte's Clockwork Blade evolves gaining 1 Gear on champion or minion kill stacking up to 8 times.For each gear Charlotte's cooldowns are reduced by 1.5 second.This stuck recaps upon death. * Q''' - '''Clockwise - Charlotte manipulates time trapping an area for 2 sec.If any enemy champion passes through that area instatly Charlotte and the target will swap places.On swap she gains movement speed for 3 seconds. -Cooldown:20/18/16/14/12 seconds -Cost:70/75/80/85/90 mana -Movement Speed: 10/14/18/22/26 % -Range:650 * W''' - 'Cleaving Gear '- (Passive):Charlotte harness her Blade to increase her attack range.Her basic attacks deal additional damage every '''(7th/6th/5th/4th/3rd) strike, cleaving with gears surrounding enemies. -Additional Damage: 50/85/120/155/190 (+0.5 per bonus ability power) -Diameter of AoE: 300/350/400/450/500 * E''' - 'Edge of Time ' - ''1st Activation'':Charlotte points an enemy champion immobilize him for 2.0 seconds.Instantly a future image of herself leaps through time dealing damage to the enemy. ''2nd Activation'':Charlotte will dash across the battlefield to repeat damage. -Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds -Slow: 35/40/45/50/55 % -Attack Damage: 40/65/90/115/140 (+ 1.3/1.35/1.4/1.45/1.5 per attack damage) -Additional Damage: 20/25/30/35/40 (+ 0.5 per attack damage) -Range: 1200 * '''R - 'Clockwork Maddness '- Charlotte rises her Blade placing herself in stasis for 3 sec while a mayhem of rusty gears channel around her dealing damage.All enemy champions who received damage are infected with a Rusty Gear that causes bleed. -Cooldown:Cooldown: 120/100/90 seconds -Cost: 100/120/140 mana -Attack Damage:200/300/400 (+1.6/1.8/2.0 per attack damage)(+ 0.3/0.35/0.4 per ability power) -Bleed Duration:3.5/4.0/4.5 sec -Additional Bleed Damage: 20/50/70 -Range to Center of AoE: 800 Recommended Items Lore Charlotte was once a great researcher and an inventor of the industrial city-state of Zaun. Even as a child growing in Zaun, Charlotte was popular among Zaun's rebellious youth and obsessed with the mechanical miracles that could be created by gears. The clockworks. At the peak of her career she devoted her life to succeed mankind’s greatest achievement. The ability to travel through time. When the moment came to present her ideas to the Council of Zaun another inventor got in her way. The infamous techmaturgist presented his forefront in the study of hextech devices with the great automation . An intelligent steam golem that was the combination of both magic and science. The Council was impressed with Victor’s invention. They decided to finance his project over hers. That didn’t stop her. She was thrilled of the idea of traveling through time. She established a workshop in the oldest building in Zaun. A clock tower. The old tower provided her with all the equipment she needed, among rusty old gears, to create her Time Machine. People observed her working like a maniac. They laughed at her. Made fun of her work and call her a lunatic. They couldn’t understand her ingenious plan. In the end her experiment it was proven to be a failure. The machine’s old and rusty equipment interfered with the timestream and caused an explosion. But instead of killing her it infused her body with time energy. When she woke up, her head was filled with images of the past, present and future. She could feel the pulse of time itself, the changing seasons and facts that left their mark in history or what is yet to happen. That feeling drove her nearly to insanity. Her whole body started to dissolve scattering parts of herself through time. Terrified of her state, her twisted mind realized that her machine caused a crack in time and she was caught up in the middle of it. Across the room lied only ruins of rusty old gears and machine parts. All that sleft from the explosion was the key she created from the clock’s hour hands to activate the time machine. It was untouched of any sign of the explosion as well as infused with time energy. The moment she grabbed it her scattered form stabilized. That device was the only anchor she had to remain at present. She had heard that Summoners in the Institute of War were gifted spellcasters with tremendous power, they could help her revive. But it wasn’t done without a cost and she knew what they wanted. With whatever was left of her sanity, she managed to remodel the key forging a weapon. A device to temporarily harness her state, allowing her to channel the time energy at her will. Eager for a cure, she left the city of Zaun and headed to the Institute of War to become a champion at the League of Legends. "Past. Present. Future. Our fate leads only to oblivion." - Charlotte, the Time Schemer Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Tick. Tick. Tick... their time... ends" ;Movement * "So confused... " * "The Clock Tower... calls upon me." * "I feel... so lost... " * "My life's work... " * "Near... sanity." * "Confused... am I?" * "Everything that was... " * "...all that will be" * "Time... flows... " ;Attacking * "Time... ends." * "Gears turning... " * "...gears creaking." * "A twist of facts?" * "Make haste!" * "To oblivion... " * "Echoes of the past." * "Inevitable fate." ;Upon Swap Using "Clockwise" * "A part of your history." ;Upon Using "Edges of Time" * "A glimpse into your future." ;Upon Using "Clockwork Madness" * "Clockwork insanity." * "Gears' uprising." ;Upon Killing... ; * "Such a shame to destroy such a wonder." ; * "Time betrayed you, Chronokeeper." ;Laugh * (Paranoid laugh turns to sobbing) ;Taunt : (Swings her blade 3 times and slices the air) * "Past... present... future. Your fate is sealed." * "Time is a disease. It spreads as the gears' turning." ;Joke : (Both of her jokes are famous quotes from Alice in Wonderland) * "I can't explain myself. I'm afraid because I'm not myself, you see." * "It would be so nice if something made sense for a change." ;Death Animation * (She falls down to her knees with her blade tossed aside a little further. She tries reaching it but fails. Her body dissolves into golden dust and scatters) Category:Blog posts